Last Quarter
by theonlygingerasian
Summary: One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun/Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." -William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 1.2 - this is my version of a next Twilight book. after B.D. some language - ON HIATUS
1. INTRO! not a chapter

Last Quarter

* * *

Heyy there everybody who's interested in this story! It's me, Ali - or i-am-here-all-alone4152. I'm just chillin' here, waiting for anyone's response to my new story -this one- and I was wondering... if any of you really like this story, could you do me a favor and tell alla the people you know about this? I don't have any reviewers except for **myjumpingsocks **and we've been talking for a while. I'm so lonely! If you really like Twilight, and you want a sequel, please read this, it's my own version of the next one - not Midnight Sun, for all who know about that. I call it... Last Quarter - like the title says... but anyways, I really need some people to read this, it's super important to me. I really hope you like this story as much as my other one, Mike's Return. If you haven't read that one yet, please do. But if not, then just keep reading this one. I have good intentions about this one. I may end up needing a co-writer, which I hope to find in the next while. If you aren't quick, I just might have to go for putting this on hiatus until I can find someone dedicated enough to really help me with this. I don't really want to ask some of the more succesful authors to help, because I don't want to interrupt some of their amazing work. If you can't help me, but think you know someone that would help me, please have them PM me. THX! XD

Oh, by the way, I'm just going to give you a summary of what I'm planning.

So it's a few years after Ness was born and Bella gets a letter from Dartmouth - the university she was supposed to go to with Edward. And so they start working out what they're going to do with the family while they're in school. They can't just leave Renesmee with Alice - Ness refuses - but they can't take her with them. Who do they turn to? Esme. What happens while Edward and Bella are in school? Find out now...

Hope you like the story!

~Ali / i-am-here-all-alone4152


	2. Preface

Last Quarter

"_One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun_

_Ne'er never saw her match since first the world begun."_

-William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet, 1.2_

* * *

Preface

His eyes bore hatred into mine. I couldn't escape his dark hole of agony. I called out for my other half, but to no avail. No one could hear me. I reached for his hand, to ask for help. His gaze burned my arm as it stretched out for him. His anger subsided after long moments, turning into serenity. His pale face was shining from the sun. I noticed my own skin sparkling and closed my eyes. I knew this was the end.

_I love you, Edward. Remember me always. Renesmee will be in your care. Keep her safe. _I thought as I choked back tearless sobs.

* * *

(yeah yeah, I know it's short but it says a lot. And I'm _really_ happy I found a quote. I hope it says something to you about what I'm thinking of. Please review I need all the help I can get! :) Bella "told" me that this was what was going to happen, and I couldn't stop it. She's leaning over my shoulder as I type these chapters. WHOA that's creepily like what Stephenie said on her site… hope she doesn't mind. ~Ali ;P)

**I love Bill!** (can you guess who that is? ;P)


	3. Wedding

Last Quarter

"_The apparel oft proclaims the man._"

-_William Shakespeare, Hamlet, 1.3_

* * *

1. Wedding

"Are you sure it's supposed to be this tight?" I ask, shifting around.

"Yes," Alice rolled her eyes. "You're a vampire, you don't _have _to breathe. And besides, this is a vampire only occasion."

I sighed. "Can I turn around, now?"

"One shecond," Alice nodded, as a pin was in her mouth. She stuck it in, and stepped back. She beamed. I must have looked disinterested, because her smile just slightly twitched, and the sparkle in her perky eyes dimmed a bit. I sighed again, and turned around towards the mirror.

In the mirror stood a beautiful, slender, brunette vampire with startling golden eyes. She was wearing a floor length deep blue strapless dress. I gawked at how it fit. Alice danced around the room with the biggest smile her face could handle. I thought her head was going to burst!

"Ooh Bella, it's _perfect!_ Edward will _love it_." Alice sang. "I'm so glad we went on that shopping trip. It was _so_ worth it!"

Just then, Rosalie stepped into the room with the most beautiful dress anyone could dream of. It was simple to Rosalie, but was actually _covered _in diamonds. It was the perfect picture of a bride, but the only problem was her expression. She was _fuming._ Emmett didn't want to have their 52nd wedding at home. While Alice was planning. He wandered off into the bush and went hunting in his suit. He ran into a bear, and got into a fight with it, and it shredded his suit. It reminded me of the phrase _if looks could kill._ But I always add on the ending 'vampires'. **(I just had to add that ;P)**

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry. He should be ashamed of himself." Alice pranced over to the beautiful vampire.

"But he isn't! He told me that he _really _didn't want to get married at home again. 'We did that the first time.'" She huffed then sat down on the bed. "You look nice, Bella." She mumbled.

"Thanks. And Rose? You should probably discuss where you want to have your 52nd wedding _before_ you ask Alice." I looked at her meaningfully. She nodded and pursed her lips.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rose sighed.

"Where's Emmett, now?" I asked mainly to Alice. She slipped into the blank look she puts on when she gets a vision. Her calm face quickly turned into a scowl. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's still wearing the suit. He's going out to _Seattle_ to get Rose something expensive for a sorry gift. I'm gonna _kill _him!" she growled. I realized what she was going to do, and launched myself in her path. She quickly dodged me and jumped gracefully over me. I hissed in frustration and tried to race after her. I fell to the ground with a thump and snarled. I really hated this dress. I tore it off, zoomed outside, but Alice was nowhere to be seen. The note she left was on the lawn, and I wondered how she did that. I was only down for a few seconds and she'd already left the yard. I guess she saw this coming too.

The note read; _I'm sorry, Bella and Rose, I have to get Em out of this. He _can't _go out like that. And Bella? I'm going to kill you too once I fix that dress. It was mainly for Edward and I was trying to help you. I got a vision earlier that he would take you back to your little house right after the ceremony, but I guess that won't happen now, would it? Oh wait. No, he will find you in five seconds and see you naked on the front lawn. You two have fun. Have fun while it lasts. ~Alice _

"Bella?" Edward asked in disbelief behind me. I turned slowly and smiled sheepishly.

"I was chasing Alice. She was going to kill Emmett. So I had to do something and…" I didn't get to finish my sentence. He barrelled into me and flew us back to our house.

* * *

When he was done, I skipped into the massive closet Alice insisted on giving us for an extra present. I sniffed around for some sweats. Obviously, Alice didn't want me walking around in that, so I picked out a pale blue sundress. I slipped that on and smelled Edward standing behind me.

"Like what you see?" I whispered. He'd hear me.

"Very much so." He snaked his arms around my waist and spun me around like a dancer. "Just let me find something for me to wear and we'll try to pry Alice off of Emmett."

I giggled.

Once Edward was dressed, and approved by me, we walked out from the house. I almost forgot that Renesmee was with Jake for tonight. Edward didn't really like that, but I knew Jake wouldn't hurt her. He's imprinted her, so why should he have any intentions of hurting her? In the yard, Alice and Emmett were wrestling. I never thought I'd see the day when Alice would beat Em at a wrestling match. But so far, he'd lost an arm, and Alice an ear. I guessed she was winning. Until Em had enough and pinned her. They hissed at each other and Alice squirmed. Jasper was just coming out from the house and I guess he felt the anger coming off of them, and ran over to Emmett, bowled him over to save Alice. They fought for a while. Jasper had the experience, but Em had the brawn _and_ some of the skills Jazz taught him. Jasper still had the upper hand because he knew how to counter those skills he taught Emmett. Alice raced off towards the driveway in search of her ear, I assumed. Once she returned, her ear was repairing quickly and raced back to where the two boys were fighting. Emmett stood up and put his only hand on his hip.

"Hey! That's no fair, two against one! And Alice? That really hurt. Was it necessary? I need that arm for things only Edward and my Rosie know about." He glanced over to us. "I'dn that right, Eddie?"

Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett winked. Alice stood up and slapped him. It sounded like a crack of lightning, but no clouds were in the sky.

"There's a storm coming soon, you don't have to worry, Edward." Alice hissed without looking at him. Emmett began protesting and got another slap, which resulted in more fighting between Jasper, Alice and him. Emmett didn't like losing.

Edward took my hand and we ran over to the main house. Esme was waiting in a beautiful black dress. She was hugging Carlisle and he was kissing her forehead every few seconds. Carlisle was dressed up in a _very_ nice suit. The one he wears only to special occasions. The tie was navy blue and the flower he wore was a blue and white carnation. **(like the one on the front of New Moon except blue) **The last time he wore it was to a gala with Esme; two years ago. It was still as perfectly pressed as at the time.

"You two look amazing," I breathed. Their sweet embrace was interrupted by my comment. Carlisle smiled at me. Esme just broke off and caught me in an awkward hug – Edward was still holding on to me as if I would run away from him.

"Oh, Bella, when will they learn? Emmett is very upset that Rosalie chose the venue before consulting him, but is okay that she even wanted to get married again. I don't know what to do with them. I don't want either of them to be sad, Rose went to Charlie's; Carlisle and I were out, and the rest of you were gone. So she decided to get help from another father. I think as you have noticed, Emmett and Alice have gotten into a fight, I don't want them to get hurt. It's not right for Alice to get so mad over what Emmett does. He only went out to get Rosalie a gift," She told me.

"Jasper is trying to defend Alice, but Alice is going strong – she only lost an ear, while Emmett a whole arm. He isn't doing so well. Jasper doesn't even know what's going on. He's just protecting Alice." Edward explained.

I nudged Edward. "What about Rose? She might tell Charlie something he's not supposed to hear!" I panicked. "ALICE!!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!?!" she yelled back, just as loud, as she stood beside me. "No, she isn't, she just needed to explain to Charlie what was happening and was asking for advice. He didn't even know Rose and Emmett were getting married. Rose is going up his driveway right now. If you need me, I'll be out there, trying to get something into Emmett's thick skull." She stomped outside, making dents in the floor.

"Alice…" Carlisle scolded.

"I know, I'll get it later," she grumbled.

Emmett was standing beside the door, but Alice knew, and so she ducked. Emmett's hand slapped the inside wall. He growled and swung for Alice again. She had already sprinted over to the other side of the field.

"COME AND GET ME, YOU FASHION FAUX-PAS!!" she screeched. **(hehe yeah i know, it's really cheesy, but Alice can say these things in my world! ;P)**

* * *

At noon, Jasper, Emmett and Alice filed into the kitchen. Jasper was sending them calm waves now. Esme was standing with Rose beside the window, talking with her about the situation.

"I'm sure he's completely… Emmett, is there something you would like to say to Rosalie?" Esme asked as he walked in.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I shouldn't have overreacted." He walked over to her. "I got you something…"

All I heard was a gasp, and kissing noises. Edward and I were sitting on the couch, hand in hand. We decided not to get involved with anymore of this.

"Oh, thank you Em, I love it!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I really need this! Did you go looking in the garage at the new car?"

I could almost see Emmett smiling sheepishly at her. They talked for a bit, Alice and Jasper walked into the living room too, quietly whispering to each other. They kissed briefly and sat down. We waited until Emmett and Rosalie were done. Esme came into the room and looked only at Alice. Alice got up and walked over to Emmett.

"I'm sorry I tore off your arm and almost tackled you in the store. I just need to say, but when you go out like that, looking for something expensive, you definitely need to put on something _less _bear-mauled. It has an impact on our family. We really don't need a Cullen walking around in torn up clothes like that. It gives people the wrong idea about you." She almost sounded like Esme. "The rips weren't even covered in blood. If you were a normal person, you would be bleeding to death and _not _walking around looking for a gift. It would almost be like you are apologizing or accepting an apology from your bride who almost killed you while tearing your suit! _That _is not normal."

"Those are some good points, Alice. _The apparel oft proclaims the man._" Edward quoted. "But why are you fighting over something like the venue of a wedding? It's the people who are getting married who are the most important things to worry about."

Esme smiled at his wisdom. Carlisle nodded and walked over to where Rose and Emmett stood.

"I now pronounce you man, and wife," Carlisle smiled brilliantly. "You may now kiss the bride."

Emmett and Rosalie laughed, but kissed anyways. The rest of the night was full of surprises. Edward and I went down to La Push – the wolves let the Cullens down there now, they were only to have contact to the people they knew. Someone would escort them from the border to whoever's house they were going to and back. We played with Ness a bit and Jake took her down to the beach for a bit and after, took her home. Rose and Alice were happy to have her back, but were most definitely _not _happy about her scent. They gave her a bath, and washed her hair. After, she smelled normal with just a hint of wet dog. I didn't mind it now, but it still bothered Alice and Rosalie. They dressed, and undressed her from and into the outfits they had chosen for her until Ness fell asleep standing up waiting for Alice to zip up the zipper on a dress. It was her favorite one – a deep purple chiffon dress with sparkles and a fuchsia purse. I watched as her face lit up and grimaced with the outfits. It was almost as entertaining when Em and she would prank someone; other than me. If they reacted badly – with a punishment – she'd frown and glare at Emmett the rest of the day, or if they laughed, she'd glow.

Renesmee was growing still, and was the size of a nine year old, at three. Some days I miss her fitting perfectly in my arms. Now she loved piggy-back rides. Emmett would run everywhere with her on his back. He was her best friend. Not that anyone else wasn't her friend; he just loved to be with her all the time and wherever. One time, we found Emmett lying beside Nessie, reading her a book. Ness could read on her own, she just chose to hear Emmett read for a while. She loved poetry, like my love to books about star-crossed lovers. I read her _Wuthering Heights_ once, and she loved it. "Again, again!" she'd tell me. But now, she's settled on large story books from the adult section. She'd touch his arm and tell him something, and he'd grin.

~flashback~

"_Watch this, Ness," He threw the book up towards the ceiling, sprinted to the kitchen in the house, got her what she wanted and hustled back. By the time he was back, it was just about to hit the bed. She giggled. He gave her the glass of juice and she drank it all. She stared at the cup and shoved it back into his hands. _

"_I wanna try!" she insisted. Emmett laughed and shook his head._

"_I don't think you can." _

"_Betcha I can!"_

"_How much?" Emmett was already pulling out his wallet. Ness placed her finger on her chin and thought. _

"_One dollar." _

"_Okey dokey, artichokey!" Emmett tickled her belly. She laughed and laughed, ran into our bedroom, out the doors and into the side-yard. The front door opened a little bit too soon, so I guessed that Emmett caught her and was bringing her back into her room. He was holding my daughter upside down by her feet. I was glad she decided to make Alice pick out some pants to wear today. It took some time to persuade her, but she came through. _

_Renesmee was giggling, taking fewer breaths than she should; she got that from vampirism. There are some features I love about the human side of her, and some that I love more about the vampire side. She could hunt, but she could also eat human food. She could hold her breath longer than a human could, but she still had to take in air. She could run slightly faster than anyone her size would, but she was a little less loud than a human. She could lift more than a normal nine year old could; she still had to blink normally but could beat any human at a staring contest – she still had active tear ducts, so she could cry when Charlie stared with her for a long period of time. She had a stronger hearing, scent and eyesight, and her heart beat is faster than it should be. Those were the contrasts between any normal human and a young vampire/human hybrid. I couldn't believe the joy she brought me. _

I hoped and daydreamed about her and Jacob, what they'd do together in their – getting more noticeably – relationship. Though she was three and looked nine, she almost knew everything about Jake's imprint. She was fascinated on how it worked. He really didn't want to tell her anything about the wolves, but she knew already that he could transform into a wolf. I wondered what Edward thought about all of this with Ness. I knew she was his little girl and all, but there was always something bothering him whenever Jake came over for a visit. I always wonder what he's thinking. It interrupts whatever I have in front of me and I can't get my mind off of the subject. I was beginning to worry about what he'd think of the imprint. I was set on asking him, and I knew Alice knew that too.

* * *

I hope you all liked it; it's the first chapter of many! I'm so proud!! :) Please review, I need it! I hope you liked the little feel good end to the chapter. I find that so cute. I actually just came up with it on the spot… ;P well I would like to have at least 5 reviews, so get your friends on this story! (I'm not trying to hold my story hostage, I just really would like some encouragement on this new stuff I'm writing. I hope it was kinda the style of writing Stephenie would approve of. Tell your friends about this one, I have a good feeling about it! I LOVE YOU ALL!

~Ali


	4. Letter

Last Quarter

"_The course of true love never did run smooth._"

-William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, 1.2

* * *

2. Letter

A few days later, Ness and I were reading together in her room, when Alice skipped into the room.

"Charlie dropped it off," Alice placed 'it' on top of my book and skipped away. The address was from Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. I gasped in horror. We forgot the acceptance for the university, even though it was _three years_ ago. I flipped over the small envelope and saw the flap was already opened and taped back together.

"Charlie…" I smirked. Charlie stayed in Forks, and still at the same house. I came over every so often, to cook for him. He was still alone, and I had signed him up for this 'over 45' dating site. It didn't go so well, and he didn't want anyone other than me to take care of him. He felt he was okay without a partner. He and Sue Clearwater _were _hanging out an awful lot, so I assumed there was something going on there.

I tore off the tape and took out the letter.

_Isabella Swan,_

_We are happy to announce that we have found your essay and acceptance, just before the others were put to waste. We found your essay quite intriguing and were hoping that you reconsidered our school. If you are willing to reapply, we ask for a short letter back and a new essay. If you would like to have your old essay back for reference, please email us at **uofdartmouth(at)novascotia(dot)ca**.__ We will send it to you promptly._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_The University of Dartmouth _

**(Just making that up. It's not real so don't email that.)**

Huh. I scrunched my eyebrows together. I wondered if Edward was thinking about going back to university. I knew he'd gone through it multiple times, but I thought he wanted me to have as many human experiences as I could before 'entering the world of the eternally damned'. I guess we got so caught up in _other situations_ that we forgot about that particular one. I could vaguely remember the multiple applications Edward handed me to fill out.

It frustrated me endlessly why they remembered my essay in particular. And why they chose to mail a letter to me. I wondered if they even knew if I was still living with Charlie or not, or if I had had an accident, or some other form of stopping me from attending their school. I wasn't even sure about what I'd study. I thought maybe teaching, but then I turned into a vampire, and I didn't want to kill my students. I considered nursing, but I didn't want to kill my _patients_ if they bled. I was only three years into vampirism. I thought about chemical engineering, but I didn't want to have people noticing that whenever something reacted wrong, that I wouldn't get hurt. I didn't want to build any large structures either, as I would be noticeably stronger than most. So I had to settle on something. And I chose architecture. It involved math, and no lifting, no blood, no extremely dangerous chemicals, everything was good. I was really happy that they offered that. **(I am not completely sure about this, I just made it up, once again. :P) **

Soon after reading the letter, Edward was in the room, sitting next to me. "So, what do you think?" He drummed his fingers on the bedside table. "Are you willing to go?"

I smiled. "Let's do it! But first, where does Renesmee go?"

* * *

We discussed the family matters, like how we were going to handle Renesmee. Edward offered the idea that we left her with Alice and Rosalie, but Ness had a different idea.

"NO WAY. I am _SO _not staying with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose; they will torture me with dressing me and undressing me, then dressing me, then undressing me, and forgetting that I have to eat – which has happened _way _more times than either of you know. I almost came after you two when Auntie Alice tried to put me in _heels_ and a _really_ long dress! I tripped enough even _without _the high heels on!" She ranted on. Our little girl – she didn't like it when we called her that - was talking much more than last year. She's grown so much – mentally and slightly physically – over that one year. Quieter, she admitted; "Well, I kinda liked the dress, but the heels _had_ to go."

Edward and I laughed at the remark.

"Too bad Auntie Alice saw me running for you guys and stopped me before I even took a step…" she whispered.

Alice skipped into the room and stuck her tongue out at Ness playfully and then smiled. "I have to admit, it _was_ a pretty long dress. But it fit you so perfectly; I couldn't resist buying it for you!"

Ness rolled her eyes. Alice pouted.

"Alice, what did you see?" Edward tapped her shoulder. His expression was slightly tense. "You were blocking me from seeing it. What's going on?"

Alice looked at me and then Ness with a gigantic grin plastered on her face. She must have told him to come with him, without me, because they both flew out of the room quickly. I wondered what she saw. I hoped it wasn't about another shopping trip. Or another trip to _LA_ for another shopping trip. I definitely did _not _need new clothes. Maybe something for Renesmee. Ness hopped off the bed and skipped over to her toy box. She pulled out some dolls and threw one at me.

"You're going to be Lucy, and I will be Samantha. We're in the park and we're playing with the dog." She demanded. She pulled out a large stuffed dog from her box. It wasn't really large; it was just large for the dolls. I couldn't wait to see what she came up with for a leash. Once all of the props were out on the bedspread, Ness ran out of the room and into ours, then out the French doors. She picked some weeds and tied them together and added a loop at the end just big enough to fit over the stuffed dog's head.

We played dolls for a good twenty minutes until I started to get worried about what was happening with Alice. I gave the Samantha doll back to my daughter, who happily took it and continued playing with them. I stalked out of the room to find Alice and Edward. I walked out into the living room and up to the door. I took the handle in my grasp, turned and pulled. I was prepared for Alice to jump out at me and yell; "SURPRISE!!" but nothing came. I opened my eyes, and there stood before me, Edward.

"Oh, hi Bella. I was just about to come in." he sounded like he was trying to distract me from something. Alice was planning something big. I hope she doesn't think that I need a party. I leaned to the right. He mirrored. I started to lean left, but snapped back to the right. He kept in front of me. And unfortunately knew all of my tricks.

I crossed my arms. "Okay, spill. What's Alice planning?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "She isn't planning anything, Bella, she just wanted to tell me some good news about a previous plan."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"_Well_, what is it?"

"I can't tell you." He smirked. My brows furrowed. He wouldn't tell me anything even if I begged. I could tell he wouldn't crack. So I decided to play dirty.

"Well, alright then. I guess we won't be able to… _celebrate _the big news," I traced around his lips with my finger. He opened his mouth just a bit. I brushed down to his collarbone and he sighed. Down the planes of his perfect chest, his hands turned into fists.

"Well, these just won't do," I pinched some of his sweater. I heard his breathing turn ragged. I smiled evilly. It was working. I leaned closer, capturing his lips. He snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he froze.

Edward pulled away from me and chuckled. I sighed. It was worth a try.

His sweet breath covered my face and he closed his eyes. "Bella, I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work. I will do this with you, but I can't tell you anything. Alice threatened my Volvo."

"You can buy a new one," I suggested.

"No, she sucked up to Carlisle and told him the plan. He put a new code on my part of the family account. And he doesn't think about it while I'm around." He gritted his teeth.

"I still have…" **(continuing the sentence so you know what she was thinking; "my part of the family account,")**

He cut me off. "She blocked yours too."

"But I have…" **("My own personal money,")**

"Persuaded Charlie. And I won't take your money." I rolled my eyes.

"Come _on_, just one little hint." I batted my eyelashes. He averted his eyes and covered his ears. He was such a little kid sometimes.

"LALALALALALALA," He shouted, blocking out what I was going to say. I didn't say anything as he ran outside, expecting me to follow him. I didn't nag; I just really wanted to know. Alice was _so _dead. I quickly took the opportunity to find Alice, but Edward was too quick. I guessed that Alice saw that one coming and told him. He didn't have his hands over his ears anymore, so I asked.

"Edward?" I sighed.

"Yes, love?"

"What is Alice doing to me?"

"It's nothing you should be really worried about."

I scoffed. "Nothing to worry about? The last time you told me that, she…"

"Yes, we don't need to revisit that." He interrupted me. I stared him down. He just stood there innocently, like he had nothing to do with it. I narrowed my eyes to slits. His façade started to fail, just the tiniest bit. It almost seemed that he was physically shrinking. Although, I knew better; he was leaning away from me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not telling me anything. I need to know what Alice has planned for me. You _know_ I _hate _surprises," he must have seen fire in my eyes because his eyes widened in fear and he backed up into the far corner of the living room, as far away from me as he could get. I bared my teeth, and prepared to spring.

"Now, now, Bella. I don't need my arms thrown out the window again. It's just a little plan that Alice told me about. There's some work to be done on the house, so she told me to keep you busy…" He whispered. Guessing Renesmee could hear us. He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered, "'Course she's _got_ to yell…"

Alice was probably going to kill him for giving me a hint. But I knew he would rather face the wrath of Alice, than mine. I huffed. Edward knew I was calming down, so he backed up then stood straight.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to meet Alice halfway instead of her coming here and screaming profanities at me for Ness to hear. I don't want her learning that kind of vocabulary." Then he bolted for the door. I knew enough to run and cover Renesmee's ears. Within the next second, a very loud string of cusses came from outside. Alice growled and hissed for at least two minutes without stopping, and then halted completely. Edward must have started to talk to her and explain why he told me. Alice interrupted him and began hissing again. Renesmee touched my arm and questioned my hands being on her ears. I lifted my hand just a bit and whispered, "Auntie Alice is getting mad at Daddy because he told me something she didn't want me to know." She nodded.

Edward came back in and had a smirk planted on his beautiful face. "Since I already told you something, Alice made me swear on her 'amazing' shopping abilities that I wouldn't tell you anymore than you should know until it happens." He made the quotations over 'amazing'.

"Of course. Only Alice," I muttered. Edward walked over to me and unclasped my hands from our daughter's ears. I forgot about that… Renesmee immediately started playing with her dolls again, guessing correctly on what Edward and I were about to do.

* * *

After Edward and I cleaned up and got dressed again, Edward walked into the closet to find some clothes for himself. I took the chance to run for the house. I swung the doors open and standing there was none other than, Edward's favorite sister, Alice. Her arms were crossed and one perfect eyebrow was raised. She was dressed nicely; too nicely. She wore a black and white, plaid, puff sleeve dress. She had very nice black flats, a thin chain necklace with a black heart pendant. In her hands was a medium sized white handbag. Her earrings were large purple hoops. They completed the outfit nicely. She looked amazing. All her make up was done to perfection – not out of the ordinary – and her hair was flipped out to its extreme. Something big was coming and I had no way of stopping it. I groaned. She giggled. **(picture link on my profile)**

Edward came out wearing a nice new dress shirt and a tie. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be fine. You just need some…" Alice wandered for the right word.

"Alice?" I suggested.

"What?" she asked without looking at me.

"No, I mean, I just need some Alice."

"Oh, yeah, pretty much. You're going to need a whole lot of it by the looks of things." Alice looked me up and down.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I scrunched my eyebrows together stubbornly.

"Well, first of all, that shirt is supposed to go with that…" Alice kept babbling on about what was wrong with my choice of outfit as I picked her up and carried her into the large closet she made for Edward and me.

Edward shrugged and dashed out towards the house.

"…oh, and don't get me started on your pants!" Alice exasperated. I sighed and let her insult my sense of fashion. Five minutes later, I decided that this was enough, so I interrupted.

"Yes, Alice, you're exactly right. My sense of fashion is definitely beyond repair. Only you could fix me. Please, O Goddess of Fashion, teach me your ways." That shut her up. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's get going." She looked down at her watch. "Oh, we only have five more hours until the, er, surprise! We've got to get moving!"

For Alice, five hours is not enough time to get a person ready. Six to seven is the minimum. For me, even just two is enough.

As Alice worked on my hair, she decided to start up a conversation. "You know, you're pretty brave to stand up to Edward like that. I don't think I've seen him that scared since… well, since the Volturi decided to come for a little visit. And that was three years ago." I nodded. "Wow, you know, even as a vampire, watching Ness grow, three years is a long time."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, Charlie's getting less interested in what happens in the Cullen's life, exceptions to me, and he is going back to his old routine." I lifted my hand just a bit, but Alice made a noise that warned me not to do anything like that. I only wanted to feel how my hair was done. But _no_, Alice has got to keep everything a secret.

Two hours later, after layers upon layers of make up, we finally went into the closet to find the dress of Alice's choice. She sifted through everything but came up with nothing. I was looking at the jeans in a drawer, and I heard Alice come up behind me. I didn't need to be a mind reader to tell what she was thinking of.

"No, Alice, no more shopping sprees. I've got enough clothes to last me a thousand years." I shook my head with disapproval.

She pouted. "Pleeeeeeease? I'll be good!"

"Are you _sure _about that?" I knew Alice, she'd figure out a sneaky way to make me go.

"Well, first, no, you don't have enough clothes to last a thousand years, and yes, I will be good. I might even tell you a good hint about the surprise I'm planning," she nudged my shoulder. I was beginning to crack, and Alice knew it. "Just face it, Bella; you're going to say yes."

"No, I won't." I tried to sound convincing.

"Yes, you will." She sang.

"No, I won't, and when will we have enough time to go?" I insisted. She thought for a moment.

"Rose will take your sizes and she'll go for us, while you're enjoying your surprise." I grimaced. A loud growl ripped from her throat, and we could hear it from inside the closet. Alice rolled her eyes. She thought for a minute, probably telling Edward to calm Rose down.

"I know you, and I know how much I hate surprises and I really know much I hate surprises made by you." She sighed.

"Come on, just get dressed. I picked something half-decent. We'll go shopping in the morning." I turned around getting ready for the terrible death suit Alice prepared for me. Turns out, she actually picked something I like. It was a baby pink, floor-length, halter top dress. The back had four connecting straps, with a long piece of material flowing out the middle of the cross. **(picture on profile) **

Alice helped me slip on the dress without so much as touching the make up. The hair was difficult as it was in large ringlets and half up. Once I was in the dress, all there was left were the accessories. Alice set out a thick sliver bracelet, dangly diamond earrings, and last and definitely least, four inch silver heels. I stared with disgust at the horrible death-traps for at least five seconds before Alice lifted me up and forced them on my feet.

"Oh, come on, they're not _that_ bad." She set me down in front of the largest mirror that could fit into the closet. It had lights and everything. It was a three way, so I could see every aspect of my body. It wasn't all that bad in the dress; it covered the small blemishes I had. Thankfully, Alice was done and made it clear by putting her hands on her hips and nodding. The girl in the mirror was perfect. Her make up was flawless and her creamy skin glittered faintly with the lights. She had her nails painted a hot pink, which actually helped the whole image.

"You're ready." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the door. Rose had gotten to Ness earlier, and she looked perfect. Her hair was in her natural ringlets, and she wore a purple dress with half-inch heels. She looked upset, but once she saw me, her whole face lit up.

"Mommy, you look really pretty," she commented. I rolled my eyes under my lids and smiled back at her.

"You do too," And then Alice dragged us both off towards the perfectly decorated Cullen house.

* * *

Well, how was it? I'm so impressed with myself – 8 pages! YAY! I hope that this gets me more readers, so get your friends on this story too! And, yeah, I know I said I wanted five reviews before I posted this, but you know, it wasn't coming in. So it was obvious that, instead of abandoning it, I should just continue writing. Soooo yeah.

Thanks! ~Ali

PS please remember to review!


	5. Author's Note

Hey, everyone, it's me, Ali. I was just thinking about how absolutely NO ONE is reading my story right now, so I am putting it on hiatus until further notice. I hope you all will eventually see my story and [hopefully] like it. it would be nice to have two stories going at the same time, where the other five are just sitting there – I put them up so I could be a proper Beta. ;P

Until next time,

~Ali

P.S. if you would like to have a more continuous story, go read Mike's Return, I would LOVE to have more readers on that story! :D


End file.
